


It all began with bets

by Biscuit



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, barista!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Kurt’s working in a coffee shop in New York as a barista. One time Blaine wanders off to the part of the Big Apple that he’s never visited before and he discovers the coffee shop. He sees Kurt, falls in love and then keeps coming back until Kurt says yes to flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all began with bets

**Author's Note:**

> Gifset prompt : http://kurtscoffee.tumblr.com/post/78124353615

When Blaine opened the door this day, his roommates were laughing so hard, he heard them from the lobby.  
“What’s so funny, guys?” he asked, opening his reefer jacket. He put it on a chair, while Nick was pouring a cup of coffee for him.  
“Sebastian got rejected. He was flirting with his new barista. And the guy said “Nope. No, no. Please don’t flirt, it’s embarrassing. You’re with some friends! You’ll be humiliated…”  
“Oh my God” Sebastian said. “I’m so humiliated. Nobody says “no flirting” when I flirt! I’m the flirting master, right, Blaine?”  
“If you say so. I’ve never said “yes” to your multiple attacks, dear.”  
“Actually” Nick began “I’m pretty sure, the barista is more a Blaine-type guy.”  
“No, he is not” Sebastian pouted. “He is a Sebastian-type guy! I bet you all this cute barista will end begging me to flirt with him! I’m not sure when, but he will! I’m betting against you all! If I win, well, I win. Otherwise, I’ll pay you coffees for a week.”  
“Can I bet on something?” asked Nick. “I wanna bet that Blaine could have your barista…”  
“Oh, please, don’t” Blaine cut “We’ve been there. I don’t want to be on your bets, guys. I’ve got work to do and I don’t have time for your stupid ideas. Leave me alone, I beg you.”  
But, the bets were made. And, even if Blaine had to study and everything that came with that, his curiosity was picked. And he wanted to see what kind of guys could say “no flirting” to Sebastian.  
  


◊◊◊  


  
When Blaine noticed he forgot his keys, he cursed. Then he tried to open the door by all the way possible. Finally he texted his roommates. Sebastian was the first and only one to reply. He was finishing classes in more than an hour, but Blaine had no other options. Blaine decided to wait for Sebastian in a coffee. He thought a bit and finally decided to take a look at this coffee shop all his roommates were speaking of for more than a week. He never went to this part of New-York. His college was on the other side of the subway line. But it was on Sebastian and Nick’s college’s neighborhood.  
He entered the coffee shop when the big clock on the wall was ticking four thirty. The coffee was well-groomed and full of students. Which meant, for Blaine, that their coffee was worth it.  
He was walking to the counter where a girl was taking orders when a man walked out the room behind the counter and said, jokingly, “Let’s make this coffee” while playing with a napkin. The other barista laughed and Blaine smiled.  
“Hi” the man said to Blaine “What would you like to take?”  
“A medium drip, please” Blaine answered with a smile. His barista was cute. Cute in a special way. In a manly way.  
“Okay, so medium drip” he said, taking a paper cup from the huge cups column. “Name?” he asked with a polite smile.  
Blaine didn’t like they all asked for his name. Can’t they just remember his face or something? So he had this thing he did all the time:  
“Blaine. And yours?”  
“Kurt. And no flirting!”  
He wasn’t even flirting! He was only doing his sassy move.  
“Is it a take-away order?” Kurt asked.  
“It is not” Blaine said, politely. Kurt had hurt his ego. He knew he wasn’t the perfect guy, he was too short and he has funny eyebrows but Kurt wasn’t perfect either. And his “no flirting” hurt him. Because Kurt could have given him a chance. If he was flirting. And he was absolutely not. He was just sassy because of the name thing.  
“Blaine!” Kurt called. He gave Blaine his cup of coffee.  
“Thanks!” Blaine said.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Blaine took his cup and sat on a comfortable armchair. Waiting for Sebastian, he spent the next hour watching, in a non-creepy way, Kurt working. His moves were soft and precise. And when Sebastian arrived, late as usual, Blaine didn’t say anything. He just shyly smiled and they went home. 

◊◊◊  


  
Blaine “forgot his keys” a lot. And he always had to wait for Sebastian or Nick at the coffee shop. His friends laughed but he didn’t care, because there was Kurt. Every time he entered the place, he was searching for Kurt. And the blue-eyed man smiled when his eyes found Blaine’s.  
Sometime, especially on Wednesday, his medium-drip was waiting for him on the counter.  
“Can I ask you something, Kurt? In a non-flirting way, of course…” Blaine asked few month after their first meeting.  
“Yep”  
“What do you do when you’re not working?”  
“Stuff.”  
“Such as?”  
“Sleeping. Eating. Going out with friends. Studying. Normal stuff. And you, what are you doing when you’re not here ?”  
“Same as you do. Normal stuff.”  
“Kurt, when you go out…”  
“No flirting Blaine! How many should I repeat it to you!”  
“I am not flirting, Kurt! I’m just trying to be friendly…”  
“You’re not, Blaine. You’re flirting!”  
“I’m not” Blaine said, laughing.  
Blaine stayed silent for a moment, watching Kurt making coffee. He was spellbound.  
“Wow, the things you do with that coffee…” he said mesmerized.  
“Blaine! No flirting” Kurt laughed.

Most of the time, Blaine sat at the counter. Sometime he was doing homework or reading for his classes, but most of the time he was watching Kurt or chatting with him.  
  


◊◊◊  


  
On a Friday, Blaine arrived at the coffee shop really early. He knew Kurt wouldn’t be there. He was only working on the afternoon on Friday. But Blaine had something he wanted to say to Kurt. He had been thinking about it for days. Weeks, in fact. And today, he thought, was the day. They were celebrating their six-months friendship anniversary. Was that a friendship? Or was it more a barista/customer relationship? He really hoped it was a friendship. Otherwise, he’ll be devastated.  
Waiting for Kurt, he was writing him a letter. More a reminder than a real letter. It was definitely a reminder of thing he had to say to Kurt. He wrote a six pages letter in his notebook. When he was done, he checked his pocket watch. He still had ten minutes before Kurt began his shift.  
“Blaine” he heard from behind him. He closed his notebook and pocked his watch. “What are you doing there so early?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine didn’t reply, he just smiled.  
“Okay, you’ve lost your ability to speak” Kurt said with a smile. “I’ll change my clothes and I’ll get you a medium drip? On the house.”  
“Thanks” Blaine said.

“Okay. Anderson” Blaine thought. “It’s your time to shine, remember your speech. You know your words. Don’t freak out. Do not freak out. Be calm. Be calm. You’re charming, you’re handsome, he’s not gonna laugh at you. Oh damn, he’s coming back.”

When Kurt was walking through the door he just saw Blaine who was walking to the main door.  
“Blaine” shouted Kurt “You left something!”. But Blaine didn’t turn back. He just left. So Kurt walked to the table where Blaine was seconds ago. He found his pocket watch, a note book and a crumbled piece of paper.  
“Hey, Kim” Kurt said to one of his coworkers “when did Blaine arrive?”  
“Who’s Blaine ?” she replied dryly.  
“The guy who was sitting there…”  
“Oh, the cutie” she said with a smile “I don’t know. He took like two coffes”  
“Medium-drip” Kurt cut.  
“Probably. Why ?”  
“He forgot that” Kurt said showing the pocket-watch, the book and the piece of paper.  
Kurt pocketed all Blaine’s items and wrote a note for all his coworkers. When Blaine would come back and ask for his things, they’ll know Kurt would have them. During his shift, all of Blaine’s possession where in his front pocket. He thought about it every time he felt the notebook on his tight.  
Long after nine, when the coffee shop was calm, maybe a little too calm, he took out the notebook, the watch and the piece of paper. He wasn’t the type of person to read journal or to open personal notebook. He was dying to, but he didn’t do it. He played for a moment with the watch and put it back on the counter. It was a nice watch.  
Then he was looking at the piece of paper. He could read it, couldn’t he ?  
“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you — Blaine”  
  


◊◊◊  


  
Blaine didn’t come back. Not the day after he left his possessions on the table, not the next Monday, not on his regular Wednesday hours. But, on Friday, a guy came and asked:  
“Hey, one of my friends came here last week and he forgot a notebook and his beloved watch. Did you find them, by any chance?  
"Are you Blaine’s friend ?", Kurt asked.  
"Actually, I am", Nick replied. "And you are ?"  
"Kurt. Any way, I have all of the thing he left last Friday.”  
Kurt went to the staff room, where he kept Blaine’s stuffs for a week. He gave them to Blaine’s friend and they said goodbyes.  
Now, that Kurt didn’t have Blaine’s thing with him, he felt … sad, and empty. He missed the guy. He kept thinking about him, about his little shy smiles, about his smiling eyes, about his cute way to not-flirt with Kurt, about the passionate way he spoke about music.  
If Kurt were honest with him, he could say he was possibly falling with Blaine. 

◊◊◊  


  
Hours became days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months.  
And it was Kurt last week as a barista. He was graduating. With a honorable grade. And he found a job. He had thought about Blaine more than he should, and he finally let him go. He was ready to meet the one. And that why he was flirting with this handsome guy, Sebastian, who came everyday. It was only smile, and fingers touching around the paper cup of coffee, but it was still flirting and Kurt was proud of himself.  
“Kurt", Sebastian said, "today is my birthday".  
"Happy birthday", Kurt replied handing him his regular order, "it’s on me", he added when Sebastian began to pull out his wallet.  
"Thanks cutie."  
"I’m not a cutie…"  
"You definitely are", Sebastian said smugly. "Some of my friends are coming over so when you’re done you could maybe join us. I owe you a coffee.”  
And Sebastian left with a huge grin. He sat at his regular table, the one Blaine used to sit at and he watched Kurt working. He loved the way he was moving, the way he was smiling to customer.  
“Happy Birthday Seb", Nick yelled sitting next to him. "Blaine texted me, he’s on his way.” 

◊◊◊  


  
Blaine arrived at the coffee shop minutes ago. He could let himself in. What if Kurt was working? He was thinking about everything he messed up and all the thing he should have said and all the things he still wanted to say.  
But Sebastian saw him and waved him to come in.  
He pushed the door and joined his friends.  
“Gentlemen, Sebastian said, what can I offer you ?”  
After everyone asked for their usual drinks, Sebastian went to the bar and came back minutes later.  
“Kurt will come with our drinks.  
"Kurt?" Nick asked. "You mean Blaine’s Kurt?”  
Blaine was blushing. It was now a matter of minutes before the confrontation with the one he could have had a great love story if he wasn’t a coward.  
“So", Kurt said, holding a large tray. "Green tea, black tea, cappuccino, sweet coffee for the birthday boy and a medium drip for…"  
"Blaine", Nick said.  
"Hey", Blaine said shyly.  
"Hey", Kurt answered as shyly. "Long time no see."  
"I’ve got a lots of works and… I missed coming here."  
"I missed having you here."  
"I missed you…"  
"Blaine."  
"Yeah, sorry", Blaine said with a smile, "I know. No flirting.”  
Sebastian began to laugh.  
“This rule doesn’t apply anymore, Blainey. Kurt is openly flirting with me."  
"Oh."  
"I should… go back to work.”  
Kurt managed to stay behind the counter for most of the afternoon. When someone asked for something, he told one of his coworkers to go there. But when he saw, Sebastian’s friends getting ready to leave, he went to their table.  
“Blaine, can… can I give you my number?"  
"What about the no-flirting rule?"  
"As Sebastian said it doesn’t apply anymore. I missed you. I missed your chitchat, I missed hearing about your dumb classmate, I missed doing your medium drip. And as cheesy as it may sound I missed you."  
"And what about Sebastian? "  
"Flirting is a game for him, he’ll have forget about me in a heartbeat."  
"I did not. Forget about you, I mean."  
"Great. I didn’t either. Do not move, I’ll come back," Kurt said before disappearing to the staff only part of the coffee.  
"Guys, go ahead", Blaine said to his friends. "I’ll see you home.”  
Blaine took his place at the counter and waited for Kurt to come back. When he came back Kurt gave him a piece of paper.  
Blaine opened it. He immediately recognized his handwriting.  
“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you — Blaine”  
And Kurt added, “I felt. Hard.” And his phone number was written.  
“Great. I’ll call you tonight."  
"I can’t wait.”  
And Blaine left the coffee shop. Until to come back, seconds later. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and he kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“God, I should have done that months ago", he said.  
"You should have", Kurt added with a smile.  
"Can I stay there until you’re done? And then I could take you out?” 

◊◊◊  


  
When Blaine came home, this night, all his friends were playing videogames. Blaine sat on the floor, a wide smile upon his face.  
“Nick, do you remember when you bet I could have the barista Sebastian was drooling on?  
\- Sure do.  
\- I have him.” 


End file.
